Zemaiah Tempo
Zemaiah Tempo is a Shinigami of the Gotei 13 and the Third Seat of the 10th Division. Appearance Zemaiah Tempo is about 5 foot 11, and he weighs about 175 pounds. His skin color is olive, and he has messy, white hair that is rarely combed or tamed in general. In terms of physique, Zemaiah is fit and is mildly muscular, able to carry and/or bench his own weight. Prior to being a Shinigami, when Zemaiah Tempo was part of the ruthless M.R. Organization, he wore a short-sleeved black leather coat with a high collar fastened by buckles. He also owned five black-handled katanas of various lengths and were strapped on. Two were strapped onto the right side of his waist and two were fastened to his back in a diagonal manner. He wore a belt with a metal buckle shaped into the M.R. insignia, which was an X enclosed by a rectangle. On his arms are a pair of black insulators/arm-warmers, which he wears to this day to stifle the flow of reiatsu to his arms and ultimately limit him offensively until he is in a seriously dangerous battle, which he takes off then. After becoming a Shinigami, he has abandoned his black leather coat in favor of a modified Shinigami captain's garb. The captain's robe he wears is gilded at the hems, and the robe is also trimmed starting at the waist level, mostly done to ease practical movement. One the back of the robe are five strips of cloth that were originally detached from the cloth cut from the robe waist-down, almost resembling a tattered cape. Furthermore, the robe has no sleeves. Under the modified robe is a black leather underarmor that can help with bodily defense just in case. Clipped to the underarmor are a variety of metal gadgets and iron rods that can help channel his reiatsu (when planted or placed somewhere) to certain locations, further the distance of a normally short-range-affecting move if the target is relatively far away and requires "leapfrogging" to achieve the extra distance, or to magnify the reiatsu channeling through it like an electrical transformer would. Sharp iron rods that are contained in five slots on his underarmor could also be used as secondary weapons and/or projectiles. He also wears a pair of black baggy pants to ease movement and a pair of black rubber boots instead of the usual Shinigami sandals in favor of "comfortable feet" during a battle. Strapped to his back is an broad, unsheathed zanpakutou about as tall as Zemaiah and seeming to take no familiar sword-like shape, rather resembling a shard of black metal. The black handle of the zanpakutou is segmented near the end of the handle and seems to be a long, narrowed cylinder. Personality When Zemaiah was a young kid living with his parents, he was overly emotional and precocious. He would cry at the slightest things, such as when he became lost after he had wandered off in the mall to explore the large building. He loved his parents dearly, and he would even cry when his parents had a minor argument. He didn't like to see his parents fight. After the death of his parents, he resolved to be stronger and he stopped crying from that point forward. Prior to being a Shinigami, Zemaiah relished fighting and spilling blood. He was cocky and arrogant when it came to fighting, and would always give an impression that he was weaker than his opponent. When his opponent would become exhausted, then he would go in for the kill. He would smirk and chuckle a lot during battle, as if he was enjoying the battle. He was once one of the most feared members of the Organization until he defected and killed after an unsuccessful attempt to overthrow the leader of the Organization. After becoming a Shinigami, he became depressed and discouraged by his abilities and became a Shinigami. Never again would he underestimate his foes the way he did before his coup d'etat with Colt. As a Shinigami, he rarely shows his emotions and seems to keep his emotions bottled up. He is incredibly serious in battle, however, and doesn't allow himself to get carried away easily. Only when he partakes in an intense battle does he revert to his arrogant, smirking attitude. Characteristic to Zemaiah's personality is his piercing glare, which he can't readily control and is an unintended intimidation factor. A scowl that was once rare on Zemaiah's young face has now etched itself almost permanently on his face. History Zemaiah was an unusual child. He was born with a large amount of spiritual energy even though his parents' bloodlines didn't have relation with Quinces, Fullbringers, etc. ...(more to come no time.) Powers and Abilities Zemaiah has enough hoho for shunpo and use kaido. An all-around guy. Kidou Bakudou *Bakudou 4: Hainawa *Bakudou 8: Seki *Bakudou 9: Geki *Bakudou 17: Yuragi Sento *Bakudou 26: Kyokko *Bakudou 30: Shitotsu Sansen *Bakudou 37: Tsuriboshi *Bakudou 39: Enkosen *Bakudo 40: Supaiku Hado *Hado 1: Shou *Hado 4: Byakurai *Hado 11: Tsuzuri Raiden *Hado 26: Hidenko *Hado 28: Kotetsu no Ame *Hado 41: Hotaru Shiden *Hado 50: Tsuiraku Hoshi Zanpakutō Āsusheikā (spirit) Asusheika is commonly called or referred to as "Ika-chan" by Zemaiah, and she doesn't care much for it. It's been a nickname he gave her since he learned her name. Asusheika wears a full female body armor complete with a cloth skirt. She also has long flowing gray-black hair that can be as long as her body height. She has a personality similar to Zemaiah's -- a stubborn but serious personality. She doesn't really kid around when Zemaiah enters his inner world, but she always seems conscious of the time gap between his last entrance and his current entrance. She would plainly state it, as if she was lonely in her inner world. Her weapon is also different from that of Zemaiah's, pointing out that her sword is far more refined that his, and that she would rather use hers than a mirror image of his zanpakutou (unlike most zanpakutou spirits). She does show a bit of maternal affection for Zemaiah, but otherwise she is very guarded with her emotions when Zemaiah visits her. Inner World Unlike other Shinigami's inner world, Zemaiah's inner world is much larger. Zemaiah's inner world is a complex city full of steam-pouring factories, large pipes, tall skyscrapers, and a hazy sky. It is reminiscent of the Industrial Age era of the western world. Most of the time, when Zemaiah delves into his inner world, he appears at a high vantage point in the world, with the time of day varying upon unusual day/night cycles that represent his emotions at the time he is there. For example, if the sky is blood-red, with the sun almost setting, that means Zemaiah is severely injured and is about to die. The sun represents his spiritual energy; if it is high in the sky, it usually means his spiritual energy is at its highest output. Āsusheikā (weapon) In its sealed state, Āsusheikā is very unremarkable. It resembles a large shard of vaguely-shaped black-colored metal and isn't formed properly. The hilt, however, is more interesting compared to the blade. The hilt is a black, retangular prism that has various engravings and tiny reliefs into it and isn't like any other zanpakutou hilt. Integrated Shikai: Zemaiah can now integrate the forms of his shikai so that when he activates his shikai it turns into one form, not a multitude of forms for each shikai ability. Past Shikai: Because Āsusheikā has two shikai abilities, it can transform into two weapons: one being an elongated mace, and the other being a pair of black gauntlets. Both are made of metal, and each form is unique in its own ability. Release command: "Reign, Āsusheikā" Shikai Abilities Shattering Shaft The zanpakutou changes into a elongated mace-like blade that is infused with reiatsu. It is transformed so that it can shatter or crack different physical objects. The condition of the object after being struck by Shattering Shaft is determined by its size, hardness (plus other physical properties), and whether or not the object belongs to a spiritual being. If it belongs to a spiritual being (i.e. an Arrancar's hierro, a Shinigami's zanpakutou), it can put a large amount of stress on that object versus a regular zanpakutou, but is usually not enough to completely crack or break that object unless the difference in power is immense. It is usually used to gain an upper hand advantage againsts enemies by altering the physical environment and battlefield. Limitations: *Versus Physical Objects: **4 cu. meters of destruction / HAK in a strong swing *Versus Spiritual Objects **The effect of Shattering Shaft is determined by the difference in HAK and intensity between the two opposing battlers. **Difference in HAK (minimal contact) ***0-3: Little to no effect, a slight strain. ***4-6: High strain, small cracks start to appear. ***7-9: Large amount of cracks, about to fall apart. ***10-12+: Whole object is about to shatter, shatters completely. **True Difference = Difference in HAK value - (0.4 * Intensity Value) Arms of God The blade, whether it has already changed into the mace or not, is transformed into a pair of gauntlets that can create repel and attract objects via manipulation of charges and electrons. It can be quite destructive. Not only that, but the gauntlet can cause the objects it touches to change its charge, causing static electricity (and ultimately, lightning). Restrictions: The severity of the effect is the opponent's REI/HAN (REI plus HAN divided by 2) versus Zemaiah's SEI. *If they have 4 more REI/HAN than his SEI - No effect. *If they have 2 more REI/HAN than his SEI - Slight dragging or push, not enough to make them fly through the air. *If they have equal REI/HAN than his SEI - They are pulled towards him or pushed away. *If they have 2 less REI/HAN than his SEI - They are pulled towards him or pushed away and it's very hard to resist. *If they have 4 less REI/HAN than his SEI - They will fly through the air if not held down by something. The ability will need a 5 turn cooldown before it can be used again. Secondary Weapons Zemaiah also uses other weapons in his arsenal that are usually attached to, or stored in, the pocketed leather underarmor that lies under his normal shihakusho. The leather armor is resistance to heat, cold, and is made so that it fits perfectly on Zemaiah but doesn't weigh him down when battling. It contains an assortment of items that can be useful at many times, and most of them usually help him conduct kido or reiatsu to further the distance of his attacks. Reiryoku Disruption Blades These sharp iron rods about one and a half feet long are nearly impossible to shatter or break unless under the pressure of immense reiatsu. With its abnormal solidity, Zemaiah can use this for conventional purposes, such as breaking rocks or throwing them at enemies without fear that they could break them. Highly reusable, these are made to disrupt or inhibit the flow of reiatsu through an area or entity, depending on where it's pierced through. These are also very sharp, able to pierce straight through obstacles such as trees, rock, etc. Conduction Needles Although Zemaiah prefers to use a kido called Hado 28: Kotetsu no Ame instead of using these needles because of pure convenience, these sharp black titanium needles are nevertheless easier to conduct reiatsu and electricity through. Although each of them don't have enough force to completely slice through a tree like the disruption blades, they can be deadly when thrown at close range at an enemy. These also work well with Zemaiah's shikai, since these have more attraction because they're made of metal. Statistics Trivia Likes/Dislikes *Likes **Gyoza - favorite food from the human world. **Kimiko "Panda" - captain of his division. Now who wouldn't like a superior who's nicknamed after a cross between a zebra and a bear? **Lucia Valen - saved Zemaiah from a Seraphim rush and became temporary partners with him. **Ryuuma Mifune - helped Zemaiah punch a few Seraphim faces in and also the lieutenant of Zemaiah's division. **Ryatso Matsumori - the go-to guy when Zemaiah wants to do something fun. *Dislikes **Laxus Alosar - because Zemaiah hates cocky Arrancars...he just does. **Marju Raiki - well, Zemaiah doesn't really hate him. They're rivals; let's just leave it there. **Kabuza Anbara - nearly tried to kill Zemaiah while Zemaiah was having some alone time with his zanpakutou spirit. Music *Theme Song - Serenata (Immediate Music) *Favorite Songs - Dark Horse (Katy Perry), Demons (Imagine Dragons) Quotes *''"Hold back''? ''Pff. You can prematurely figure out bankai for all I care. You can become the captain commander. You can even singlehandedly start an apocalypse...But it won't matter. I will surpass." - ''to Marju. * Category:Shinigami Category:Seireitei